Printed circuit boards ("PCBs") frequently contain various through hole mounted components. When such components' height exceeds their width, they may be vulnerable to shock and vibration, which may occur when the PCB is manufactured or shipped. Such stresses can damage or dislodge the components.
Tall capacitors, which may be mounted onto PCBs for use in a variety of applications, are particularly susceptible to this type of jarring action. Consequently, a retention mechanism may be required to hold such capacitors in place. Retention covers, which blanket the capacitors and are connected to the PCB, are cumbersome to assemble. Moreover, because of thermal considerations, they generally cannot be placed onto the PCB until after the components are soldered onto the boards. As a result, such covers are not used to stabilize the components as the board moves through the manufacturing process. In addition, using such covers can significantly increase the cost of tooling a new board, and the cost of the covers themselves is not insignificant. These retention covers also require keep out zones that increases board size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective way to enhance through hole mounted components' resistance to shock and vibration. There is a need for an apparatus that can provide that function, which is easy to assemble and to modify for use in different applications, and which does not require PCB real estate to accommodate. Furthermore, there is a need for a mechanism for stabilizing through hole mounted components during the manufacturing process, e.g., for stabilizing them prior to any solder application steps. The present invention provides such an apparatus.